Preciado recuerdo
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Es un one shot, más bien una narración, en la que Levi cuenta su molestia con respecto a los 14 de febrero, un secreto que lo llena de tristeza, melancolía, alegría y esperanza pero guarda profundamente en su ser.


**_Tu, a quien amo, te has convertido  
en un precioso recuerdo.  
Es extremadamente desolador,  
tu voz no dejará mi mente._**

Otra fecha especial se acerca y el ambiente festivo se vive a mi alrededor, las personas que felices anhelan que ese día llegue yo solo lo ignoro con mi fría personalidad trato de que no me afecte, pero a solas no puedo evitar que mi ser se entristezca miró fijamente el techo de mi habitación con melancolía, recuerdos me embargan... _Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo_... Se repite ese casi irrefrenable deseo que hace eco en mi mente traspasando mi corazón, no puedo evitar que mis ojos ardan dejando caer unas lágrimas de melancolía mezclada con esa desesperación que oculto en mi frio ser.

A mi edad adulta puedo palpar tristemente la felicidad de otros, si yo también la tuviera la envidia y los celos me embargan de forma sutil pero que con mi característico orgullo no se los daré a entender a nadie. Caminando por la calle todos parecen felices, malditos hipócritas, dudo que la mitad de ellos lo sean, aunque hay personas que me rodean y me muestran su afecto siempre me harás falta tú, me siento tan solo… Por mi mente su dulce sonrisa vibra alegre por mi mente, provocando que mi malhumor desaparezca cambiándola por una solitaria sonrisa, tú tienes ese efecto en mi aun en la distancia.

_¿Cuándo empezó?_ Me preguntó en mi soledad cuando las distracciones se acaban y mis pensamientos se vuelcan de nuevo hacia ti, pensar que cuando yo era adolescente tu apenas nacías, me hace sentir muy viejo… Empezando mi juventud tú eras apenas un niño que descubría el mundo, ¿acaso yo no empecé a descubrirlo cuando te conocí? Nunca me había enamorado de nadie a mis 21 años raro caso el mío, mi excusa era no hay nadie adecuado para mí, eso y mi excesiva timidez no puedo negar el hecho de que me atrajeran alguna que otra persona pero me decepcionaba pronto, o simplemente me alejaba por miedo de sentir algo tan confuso como el amor, así es que como este solitario joven se acercó a ti, una oportunidad de trabajo que me ayudaría, primero el conocerte no causó gran impacto en mi después de todos eras un simple mocoso de 9 años, sin darme cuenta tu presencia me fue atrapando de forma inexplicable no podía entender, _…Esto no está bien… _me decía a mí mismo al sentir ese errático latir en mi corazón cuando tu bella sonrisa me iluminaba tan cerca, tu mirada inocente me cautivaba poco a poco sin darme cuenta, me sentía tan culpable de sentirme así, sentía mi ser con coraje ¿Amor? Me había enamorado del niño a quien ayudaba con sus labores académicas por las tardes, _¿Por qué? Esto no es correcto… _Se replicaba en mi mente y el enojo me embargaba conmigo mismo al tener tan inmorales sentimientos. Por más culpable que me sintiera, el amor crecía día a día sin malas y sucias intenciones, me divertía con mi pequeño, jugábamos, reíamos, estudiábamos, peleábamos, a pesar de ser un niño parecía muy maduro para su edad o yo era el inmaduro al querer comportarme como un niño de su edad, pero no importaba lo necesitaba, no podía permanecer un día alejado de él, mi motivación de mi apagada y solitaria vida había llegado en forma infantil, sin darme cuenta pasó más de un año, sus hermosos cabellos castaños hacían juego perfecto con esa vibrante mirada esmeralda, sin mencionar esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba mi vida, el acercamiento de ambos era inevitable, sin darnos cuenta a veces el se encontraba acariciando mi mano cuando le ayudaba en alguna tarea yo pretendía que aquello no me afectara, para que el no se asustara pensando que hacia algo impropio, sentía su mirada posarse sobre mi cuando él pensaba que yo no lo notaba, ¿Acaso él también me amaba? A sus diez años enamorado de alguien que le doblaba la edad, siempre peleábamos por cosas sin sentidos supongo que nos parecíamos, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, caprichosos y orgullosos por naturaleza, aunque cedíamos muchas veces con una tregua conveniente para ambos. Sus labios se movían al decirme algo yo no podía apartar mi mirada de esos finos labios si pudiera rozarlos con los míos, sentirlos…

-¿Me escuchas? Preguntó mi pequeño al ver mi distracción solo desvié la mirada, y le seguí la corriente pensé en ello desde entonces pero llevar a cabo algo así, un beso era imposible además peligroso, si él lo decía muchos serian mis problemas pero no podía resistirlo aun cuando él se me apegaba peligrosamente a mí, y su aliento por momentos rozaba con el mío por la cercanía. Me estaba provocando, tal vez lo suyo era curiosidad lo mío seria llamado perversión para la sociedad, sin sospechar mi más sincero y puro sentimiento de amor. Me decidí intentarlo, la idea la recibí cuando él se despedía de sus padres con un beso, si me besara en la mejilla estaría conforme así que cuando él sea mayor podremos disfrutar de un beso en la boca por ahora solo un beso en la mejilla seria mi alegría. Le propuse un tipo de juego al llegar o despedirme nos despediríamos con un beso en la mejilla con timidez la primera lo hicimos no pude evitar sentir como me ruborizaba con ese pequeño beso que recibía de él, era una calidez que nunca había conocido. Cuando llegó mi turno con delicadeza deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla a la que sentí como se hacía cálida de repente, estaba sonrojado aún más que yo, desviaba la mirada avergonzado, su piel es tan suave y delicada, mi corazón se aceleraba por lo que nos despedimos y rápidamente me alejé de él… Seria nuestro secreto le dije antes de marcharme. Pasaron los días y ese juego era normal entre nosotros, a él le gustaba por la forma en que me lo pedía y me lo recordaba, yo era feliz… por fin lo era… Un día sentado revisaba unas tareas en el escritorio del cuarto destinado solo para los estudios, nos mantenía alejados de la casa principal, ahí pasábamos las tardes los dos solos, faltaban unos minutos para retirarme, cuando mi pequeño se acerca parándose frente a mi quedando a mi altura pues yo estaba sentado, yo sabía que quería así que me dispuse a que se despidiera.

Regalándome un beso en la mejilla pero después de ese otros se acumularon en mi mejilla, no sabía que hacer se sentía tan bien ese contacto, pero sus labios parecían acercarse a mis labios y refrenando todo deseo en mi tuve que detenerlo con una amorosa sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal.

_-¿No te gustó?_ Me preguntaba como dudoso y algo molesto, pero su sonrojado rostro mostraba ese contraste de emociones.

_-Sí, solo… que…_ Tartamudee nervioso la verdad me fascinó tenerlo así pero era por demás peligroso, un beso en los labios podría desatar nuevos deseos, tenia miedo de que no llegara a contenerlos, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera.

_-Entonces devuélvemelos…_ Me reclamó molesto y yo lo mire entre fascinado y extrañado, me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba aunque ya lo sabía solo me lo recalque otra millonésima vez.

_-Como quieras…_ Dije desafiante pero mi corazón se desbordaba de emoción, lo besaría algunas veces, extrañamente él se acercó a mí poniéndose su rostro muy cerca del mío, tragué saliva dándome autocontrol.

_-Son como unos 20… _Aclaró con fingida molestia.

_-¿Los contaste?_ Pregunté con curiosidad yo estaban tan deleitado recibiéndolos que lo menos que quería era contarlos.

_-Claro…_ Respondió con seriedad demasiada seriedad para un niño de diez años.

_-Tú cuentas…_ Le dije con fingida resignación. Empecé con los besos cuando él llegó a la cuenta de cinco esos besos permanecían sobre su piel un segundo más que los anteriores, y nuestras miradas se perdían entre sí, mi aliento rozaba el suyo en esa cercanía el con dificultad contaba parecía que se olvidaba de los números, llegando a los diez sus ojos brillantes se cerraban concentrándose en solo dejarse consentir, nuestros cuerpos se acercaban aún más, y su rostro parecía moverse sutilmente direccionando sus labios en los míos, yo lo sentí así que lentamente besé la comisura de sus labios provocando un estremecer en ambos, se quedó callado no siguió contando, de forma sincronizada nuestros labios por fin se encontraron, mi ser entero se paralizó ante esa cálida sensación , mis labios en los suyos en un romántico beso, seguí besándolo cuando él se sentó en mis piernas, yo lo abracé dulcemente por la cintura como la más delicada pieza de cristal, seguimos en nuestro torpe pero muy dulce beso, cuando escuchamos un ruido nos separamos asustados, pero no era nada, avergonzados nos despedimos en silencio con una señal de mano y me alejé de él, de su casa, sentía flotar aun sentía ese dulce sabor en mis labios. Solo deseaba que todo siguiera igual mañana, que no tuviera a sus padres unas horas después acusándome de él terrible delito de corromper a su hijo. Las horas pasaron rápido al no ver novedades supe que todo estaba bien, desde ese día buscábamos los momentos para deleitarnos en esos inocentes besos, pues no quería llenarlo de lascivas ideas, llegó ese día que por hoy no me agrada, el me dio una tarjeta escrita por el mismo, diciéndome lo mucho que me quería, sus sinceras palabras que él no expresaba mucho las había escrito de forma precisa llenando de alegría mi corazón, tenía un dibujo de los dos, eran palitos pero éramos los dos, fue el regalo más valioso que alguien pudiera darme, tanto que ya toda vieja y las letras ilegibles la guardo como mi más preciado tesoro. Cada 14 de febrero la busco y deseo al cielo que la vida, el destino nos permita estar juntos algún día.

La separación se dio cuando él tenía casi 11 años, el tuvo que irse de viaje sus padres irían a otro país, lo doloroso de la separación fue que ni siquiera hubo adiós, de forma inconsciente me enojé con él antes, cuando se fue no pude despedirme, sufrí por semanas todo por mi orgullo no lo hice cuanto me pesaba su ausencia. Lo deje irse sin un adiós, sin una promesa de volvernos a ver, tal vez no lo amaba lo suficiente, lo extrañaba en cada detalle de mi día a día, me desesperaba al punto de desear cerrar mis ojos en un sueño eterno, pero este sentimiento y la esperanza de volverlo a ver me mantuvo firme, pasaron meses y no podía comunicarme con él, no sabría que decir o tal vez solo deseaba que me olvidara, total nunca le dije que lo amaba, solo estábamos juntos y con eso bastaba en ese entonces, con la mirada lo decíamos, que tonto fui al no decir mi verdadero amor por él. Pasaron un par de años y su ausencia parecía más llevadera lo recordaba con cariño, me ilusioné con alguien más, pero todo terminó en una terrible decepción, entonces entendí que yo no merecía el amor de nadie siempre estaría solo, me resigné a esa idea… y hoy me mantengo en ese pensar.

Mi único y verdadero amor es ese pequeño a quien amé con sinceridad, y no puedo hablar en pasado porque aun lo hago, aun lo amo, aun lo espero, hoy es un joven de unos 19 años, no hemos vuelto a hablar, he visto sus fotos por redes sociales, noto que es feliz, es feliz sin mi… deseo que regrese pero a la vez no, ¿Qué ganaría él, con un viejo como yo? Él podría conseguir a alguien de su edad, alegre, ambos tengan la vida por delante, un futuro y metas por seguir, yo no le puedo dar eso… Nada me daría más alegría hacer su vida felizmente, antes pedía por reencontrarnos ahora pido porque él sea feliz, que me olvide si le ocasione daño y me perdone también, mis lágrimas no pueden evitar salir en mi soledad estando a solas en mi casa este 14 de febrero mirando su vieja tarjeta que apreto a mi pecho con desesperación, la puerta suena, pienso que no es buen momento para recibir visitas, decido a que sigan tocando para que piensen que no estoy y se vaya quien haya sido, lo menos que quiero es que vean mi patético rostro lloroso en un día así.

Espero en silencio cuando dejan de tocar, entonces una tarjeta pasa bajo la puerta, con curiosidad me acerco creo que quien la dejó ya se ha marchado, la tomo entre mis manos, me da un extraño presentimiento al agarrarla, mis ojos se abran sorprendidos al notar lo que dice en su interior.

_A pesar de los años que han pasado no creas que me he olvidado de ti, solo quería convertirme en alguien digno de ti… Te amo con todo mi ser, nunca fui bueno con las palabras por eso lo escribo, es preferible a quedar callado como tonto frente a ti, espero lo leas mientras ves mi rostro avergonzado. _Esas palabras llegaron precisamente en lo más profundo de mi ser, ¿Digno de mí? Soy yo el que debería decir eso.

_Espero verte pronto… _Decía al último parecía recién escrito al no abrir la puerta. Cogí mi chaqueta y puse mis zapatos, Salí de prisa con tarjeta en mano mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso rápido que daba no notaba si la gente me miraba extraño por correr así, a una cuadra vi al joven castaño de espalda, es más alto que yo es tan hermoso más que en las fotos, y solo lo estoy viendo de espalda, me quedo paralizado y la duda se apodera de mí, si lo llamo lo condenare a una existencia conmigo o si no lo llamo tendrá la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más… ¡Que estúpido! Me digo a mi mismo, solo juntos podemos ser felices como en esos días en que vivimos nuestro idílico romance.

_-Eren… espera…_ Grito en alto él se detiene voltea y me mira sus ojos parecen brillar, nos acercamos lentamente casi por inercia. Las palabras no parecen salir de nuestros labios, cuanto deseaba este momento que vivirlo ahora me parece irreal, nos abrazamos tiernamente, siento su cálido cuerpo cubrirme de esa paz que no había tenido en años, siento las lágrimas caer sobre mí, trato de no llorar pero me es imposible, tanto anhelando, tanto deseando, tanto amándolo en silencio y a la distancia tenerlo así junto a mí era imposible no mostrar mi  
sentir. Nuestra vida empezaba a partir de ahora, no importa si tuve que esperar tantos años los hubiera seguido esperando por él, aun hasta mi último aliento mi

Ya no tengo porque pasar solo estas estúpidas fechas, al fin tengo a alguien junto a mi, al fin lo tengo a él…

**_Nadie conoce los verdaderos sentimientos del otro así que nadie puede ser capaz de juzgarlos o recriminarlos… Hay muchos que disfrazan su amor con perversión, pero no todos tenemos ese sentir, todos guardamos nuestros secretos por miedo a una sociedad llena de prejuicios, y solo nos aguarda a esperar en silencio con el corazón triste mientras aparentas una sonrisa, así es la vida..._**

**_ …El amor es amor sin importar edad, sexo, raza, creencias, distancia…_**

**_Espero les haya gustado pues la verdad es algo que quería compartir, estas fechas me ponen como melancólica... es mi triste y penosa historia, disculparan si hay errores de narración u ortográficos. _**


End file.
